


The Devils Bed is Now Your Own

by MarsAltera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAltera/pseuds/MarsAltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random smut I really needed to get on paper. No fandom, but it's a pretty blank slate kind of situation that you can let your imagination run wild on to some extent. I might write more situations like this one some time if I get a chance. Also there is a prologue of sorts to this I can post, if wanted, but it's kind of weird sounding, so I decided not to right away.*edit* I edited the story with the prologue included as well as some detail changes in the sexy time. If you aren't interested in/Don't like the story it is easy to skip for the most part. Just skim down to the "Two Days Later" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempting Flesh

You and your father were on the hunt. On this particular night it was a demon hunt. The prospect for this evening bored you, however. The target was a simple, if not large, creature that would be taken out quite easily and therefore provide little excitement or much tact. You should have been thankful for the lull in demonic activity since that meant you and your father could have a little extra free time to relax and attempt some of the more normal activities that quite often alluded your “unique” family situation but something in the air had you riled and you were itching for a brawl. At the moment you were on your way to a high school basketball game with your father, the last place anyone would expect to find centuries old beasts of hell slumbering but he was there all right. He was supposed to be nestled below the floor boards, cozy as a kitten, ready to awaken within the next few hours. It was like something out of an episode of Buffy and when your father had originally given you the details you had thought he was messing with you but here you were a few yards from the threshold of the entrance to the gymnasium. You followed your father into the building, cringing internally when you noticed how pathetic the teams both looked. You didn’t even live in this area of your home city. So, you had no idea what to expect of the crowd or teams there. Luckily not many people had bothered to show up, which would make crowd control much easier. You quickly scoped out the area as you felt for the slumbering monsters presence which radiated warmly from below you.  You had many innate gifts in your repertoire, all finely tuned especially for this job.  Anything from weapon summoning to binding spells you could manage, unlike most hunters you weren’t entirely opposed to magic use and for whatever reason being human didn’t seem to be a hindrance in your learning them.  After examining the area carefully you and your father took your seats near the middle of the bleachers and the game began.  It was six O’clock. The beast wasn’t to awaken until at least seven. You were ready to kill yourself at six thirty. The sport itself was mind numbingly dull, even without both teams sucking. The crowd was as lively as plywood and the place reeked of crotch sweat.  You played with the notion of waking the creature up early and getting this over with but a look at your father sitting calmly at your side made you think twice. He would have your ass for doing something like that.

 You sighed and resolved to continue your current lamentations but that was undermined suddenly when the doors of the gym were thrown open.  The game stopped and the crowd peered curiously over to the door waiting for something to happen. All at once a group of strange looking men came rushing into the gym, barging right past the court lines and mingling in amongst the players. Your father stood at once but made a motion for you not to react. You could tell at once they were inhuman.  There were at least seven of them present. Two, who appeared to be leading the others, dawned long leather dusters and wore cowboy hats pulled low to hide their eyes. The rest wore patched, raggedy clothes you’d likely see on punks or homeless people. All of them looked rather jumpy, like tweekers just off the wagon. You wondered what side show these bastards had wandered in from with get ups like that but you shrugged it off as some weird demon fetish. Your father eased down towards them, probably intending to negotiate. You and your father had not expected this many enemies to approach you tonight and he wanted to see if he could end this diplomatically. First rule of hunting in this plane of existence: Think before you act. Not ALL of demon kind was fair game anymore and there were consequences for attacking strangers more often than not. The air became incredibly tense. They made no move to attack him and he began to speak with one of their leaders. You could barely make out anything under the hat save for long messy brown hair that jutted out from under it and a glimpse of dark stubble along a strong jaw line. You watched the two intently, maintaining a stern air of calm while they spoke, unsure of whether they knew you were partnered with the man they were speaking to. It appeared to be going smoothly within the couple of minutes that passed but you couldn’t hear them. 

Then it happened. The man your father was speaking to must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head upward and his eyes immediately locked with yours. Your expression never faltered but a pang ripped through your heart momentarily as you stared at one another. You still couldn’t quite make out his features but his eyes were a vibrant shade of gold you probably would have been able to see for miles. The hairs along your spine stood rigid and your skin jolted alive with goose bumps that you could feel spreading from head to toe.  Your father turned to the direction the man was staring at when he noticed his attention had shifted and realized, a little alarmed, that it was you. While he was turned around the other supposed leader gave a signal and just as your father turned back around one of the men threw a strange round object to the ground in front of him making you rip your eye contact from the other man. Your father halted immediately and just stared at it, transfixed and frozen in place. With another gesture everything became pandemonium as the inhuman men took to the crowd and began to torment them. They beat their way through the crowd, for reasons you did not know. You collected your thoughts for a moment and decided to watch the scene play out, should one of them try to test you, you would dispatch him. Until then, you muffled your energies presence and would simply wait until the main course was served and hope that this group was too weak to pick up on your mild cloaking technique. The other humans appeared to be in no real danger as it didn’t appear killing them was the groups plan. In fact, they appeared to be chasing them out, again, curious. They even ignored the frozen body of your father for now but you assumed that they intended to take him hostage either way he was safe at the moment. You watched the leader you had made eye contact with suddenly dart up to the top of the bleachers to bark orders to his underlings. Before long you were the only one left in the stands and you let a sigh escape your lips as you mulled over how unsatisfactory the evening was turning out.

The man finally turned his attention to you. “Shit, he isn’t as weak as the others.” You thought to yourself whilst a mysterious warmth came over you as his eyes studied you. He appeared quickly behind you. Faster than your newly fudged senses could track, He knelt down and wrapped one arm around your neck to where his elbow was just under your chin and his other arm rested loosely under your breasts. A surprised gasp escaped you but you managed to reel in your reaction and remain relatively quiet. You looked up at the man who now had his arms wrapped around you and got a better look at him noticing, at once, just how ruggedly attractive he was. He was rocking the mysterious gunslinger look quite well. He was the one that donned a wide rimmed cowboy hat that now brushed gently at your hair as his face moved closer to yours. His jaw was prickled with black stubble that tickled your skin as he leant down near your ear. Your eyes, of course now on him, flickered with a mischievous light and a smirk worked its way onto your lips.

“hn, you certainly are calm about this situation or perhaps too stricken with fear to move from this spot.” and you simply snorted, doing your best to hide the light shiver his course voice sent through your body when he spoke so near your ear. His own smile didn’t falter.  

“Please, why bother with your harmless men when I can simply bide my time for a better source of entertainment.” You were surprised at how he handled the taunt, as he simply chuckled and moved in closer to your face which caused your breath to catch slightly and your interest turned to all out awe as you gazed into his golden eyes. He had dark, messy brown hair that fell just long enough to brush against the base of his neck and it tickled you slightly as it fell against your face. His smirk turned into a savage grin that you couldn’t help but feel a heat pool in your cheeks. Your body was suddenly flooded with fire and, though the smirk stayed in place, your eyes dazzled with an equivalent madness. The arm he had wrapped around your neck moved slightly so that he could grip your chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

“I like you.” He almost sang it as his mouth attached itself to your earlobe with a rough suck, then he thrust your mouth open with his thumb and used it to prop your teeth apart. Your body responded of its own accord, arching into his grip and lightly grinding up against his firm chest. You were a bit surprised by your own quick reactions when your hand latched onto the arm that was wrapped under your breast and the other went for one of his thighs that were now placed on either side of you from behind as well. He continued to suck lightly on your earlobe and your core continued to rapidly heat, your eyes still locked on one another’s as he tightened his grip on your body. You smiled over his thumb in your mouth and pressed your sharp teeth into it a little, earning a small bite to your neck, which had you suppressing a low moan. The quake you felt in the air made you pout internally and you had to bite back a sad moan as you knew the two of you were about to be interrupted. Before you tore yourself from his grip you took a long sensual lick of his gloved thumb which seemed to take him by a pleasurable surprise. Then you disappeared from his grasp. He let his arms fall lax at his sides but his surprise cut through his heated body like a cold knife and he stood in anger, searching for you.

His men had scared away all the humans by now and had begun to wander back to their leader’s side wondering what was causing him to appear so flustered.  Any questions they might have had were silenced by a loud rumble that echoed through the gymnasium. The floor began to creak and crackle and a smell like gas and ash began to fill the place up. The demon was pushing through and quickly bashed his way through the wood and concrete of the floor to rise in rage from the dark depths. You quietly seethed at the beast from your new perch in the rafters of the gym, it had interrupted a very pleasant moment. Just as the renegade leader caught sight of you, you descended on the beast, cleaving at it with a pair of blades you had summoned from the darkness. Within a matter of minutes the creature, the power source he was after, had been slain by a human hand. Without time for the group to react, you quickly smashed, what appeared to be, the paralysis orb they had used on your father and dragged him through a random portal you had cut open.  You didn’t know where it would lead but you knew it would at least get you far enough from there to not be chased.  Just before stepping through, you took one last look back to the leader of the renegade group of what you assumed were demons. You expected to find rage but that’s not what awaited you, instead all you could read was heat. You finished your leap through the portal just as it closed and wound up in a Wal-Mart parking lot just five blocks from your home.

When you got there you laid your father in bed to rest and stumbled to your room in an odd daze. You immediately went to your bathroom sink to splash cold water on your face and try and control your heart rate which you just realized was sky-rocketing out of control. You looked into the mirror running your hands over your face and into your hair anxiously.

“What the hell did I just do?” you thought to yourself.

You had no idea what had come over you, and now, letting your actions sink in and the heat from your body dissipate. You thought you had gone absolutely mental. Letting that stranger touch you, letting his hands grip you in such a way. For fucks sake you’d never even had time to date a man let alone have one touch you so intimately. And there you were letting a blasted Demon fondle you! You pressed your forehead into the glass of your mirror, panting heavily as exhaustion and confusion flooded your mind.

“I’m just going to sleep. Just going to fucking sleep and forget any of THAT ever fucking happened!” You shouted at yourself in the mirror before stumbling over to your bed and just collapsing on it. You repeated that mantra in your head as you drifted off but you knew, in this kind of life, things were never that simple.

 

****Two Days Later****

 

You wandered into your empty kitchen, glancing at the clock above your oven for a moment before heading toward your fridge. 11:50 pm, and still no progress on your latest creation. The lifeless heap on the desk back in your room remained unfinished after the countless hours of toiling. Your over heated brain just couldn’t focus on such an arduous task at the moment. You had forgotten what it was you were even trying to accomplish in the end. It didn’t matter now. Nothing seemed to really matter to you the last few days. Ever since the incident at the gymnasium, ever since you connected with that…whatever he was, you hadn’t been able to think clearly and it had begun to spread throughout the rest of your body, making you incredibly feverish. Any task you set your focus to was ultimately cut short by your inability to focus on anything but the strange meeting. You sighed and opened the fridge door that you had been staring at for the last few minutes and rummaged around for a bit. After throwing around some left overs and a sack of potatoes you settled on pulling out what was left of a carton of milk. You hoped to yourself that the cold milk might quell the heat and clam you down a bit. Once you put the carton away you began to head back to your room but a sudden shadow caught the corner of your eye and you turned quickly. It had moved passed the window of the door to your third floor balcony and you had barely caught the movement. Feeling uneasy, you grabbed one of the various daggers lying around your home and proceeded toward the door. You opened it carefully and stepped outside, burning skin barely affected by the bitter chill on the exposed terrace. Your eyes scanned the patio carefully for any signs of movement. A small shadow appeared on the railing directly in front of you and you felt the strong need to slap yourself in the face.

“Good evening, Ser Pounce-a-Lot.”

A small mewl was your only reply as the shadow jumped down, darted in between your legs and began rubbing itself in figure eights around them. You could practically hear the chubby house cats belly scraping the frozen concrete surface as he tried to share some of that ultra-concentrated heat you were shedding. His owners seemed to have forgotten to let him in again. Poor bugger didn’t stand a chance in this freezing night air. So, as per usual when this occurred, you picked up the hefty beast and carted him back inside with you. After letting him settle in your cozy full laundry basket you cleaned up your office desk and headed to your own bed. After you got within a few feet of your room you had to let out an annoyed groan as you felt your body hit another heat spike. You doubted you were going to get any sleep like this.  You opened the door to your bedroom, and shuffled in, closing it swiftly behind you. You let your body fall lax against the door for a moment and took in a deep breath before running your hand through your hair in frustration. Your eyes snapped open at the sound of a deep chuckle resonating across the room.  You quickly moved forward and into a defensive stance, dagger at the ready, searching the pitch black room. Your vision settled at your window sill and, as your eyes began to adjust to the darkness, you saw a large figure sitting there staring back at you. Your body froze when you were finally able to make out who it was. The man from the other night had found you it seemed. He was still sporting his leather duster but he had lost the cowboy hat, leaving his messy brown hair to fall wildly into his face. You could feel his eyes studying every inch of your body and you couldn’t help but do the same. After quite a while of silence and staring you broke it cautiously.

“How did you find me?”

His deep chuckle echoed through the room again sending an odd shiver through your body.

“Normally it would have taken me a great deal longer, hunter, but your body has been singing so loudly since we met that you were actually quite easy to find.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at his statement. Before you could ask him any further questions he rose from his seat and you immediately heightened your guard.

“Don’t Move! Stay right where you are!”

He simply smirked and continued on his path to you. You began to tremble as he got closer. Not out of fear but because of the heat of your body. As he moved closer it rushed through your insides like waves and caused your breathing to grow heavy and your brow to sweat.  You blinked through the intensity and growled.

“Dammit stay the hell back! I WILL kill you!”

You cringed at how little bite your words had. You couldn’t even move an inch to attack him. All you could do, as he got within a foot of you, was back your trembling body into the door. In one last effort to hold the man back, you raised your blade up to meet his throat. This stopped him, but only a few inches from your face. You stared up angrily as he smirked down at you.

“Why are you here?”

His gold eyes bored into yours with an intensity that sent a need through you that you immediately wanted to slap yourself for.

“You don’t understand the feeling either, do you? I best make sure though...” He uttered almost inaudibly to himself but you heard him.

Before you could question him about his meaning his hands darted upwards. One hand landed on the door to the right of your head and the other held firmly onto your hip. As soon as his hand met your body the heat that had been pumping wildly through your blood stream rushed to your loins and the hold you had on your dagger faltered. It felt like the inferno had suddenly engulfed your mind and scalded almost painfully within your dampening core. He immediately took the upper hand by pressing his weight into you, ignoring the slight cut the blade gave him as he did. You almost completely lost focus as he began to press rough circles into your side with his thumb. You kept your eyes honed on his chest, avoiding his smoldering eye contact, and tried to take a deep breath to regain your composure but his scent was all that filled your lungs.  

Before long you could feel the blade slip from your grasp and hit the floor with a soft thud. Your hands fell against his chest and you pushed at it in a feeble attempt to keep him from exciting you further but all your strength seemed to have been drained away. He took the upper hand, now that the blade was absent. He forced his hand between your legs to rub at your clothed heat and you proceeded to inhale sharply. He leant down and murmured into your ear all the things he wished to do to you. The ways he wished to take you, and the ferocity with which he would do so. There was a moment’s pause while you stood there, heavy breaths consuming the air, as his words seeped into your brain and made your skin buzz feverishly. After an arduous battle through the haze of jumbled thoughts and the feeling of his large warm hands stroking you so roughly, you looked up into his darkened yellow eyes. This proved to crumble whatever resolve you had tried to rebuild into dust. A look of pure lust leered back at you and you were horrified to discover that deep in your belly that same twitching fire was spreading.

“I…I don’t even…” You attempted to speak in a frail whisper.

He cut you off with a curt reply. “It doesn’t matter.”

He had hardly finished his statement before his mouth and body slammed against your own.  The hand that had been massaging your heat now wound its way around you and up the back of your shirt to press you firmly against him. His other hand was wrapped around the back of your head pulling you more forcefully into the kiss. It was rough and you could taste blood as he nipped at your lips but you could no longer hold back your urges either. Your hands held firmly to the collar of his duster as you pulled him deeper into you and you bit back a small moan at the feeling of his hips rubbing against yours.

A sharp gasp escaped your lips when he shoved you back into the door and hoisted you up around his waist. This allowed his tongue to roughly invade and dominate your mouth. You let one arm drape around his shoulders as the other hand entangled itself in his thick mess of hair, bringing him so close you could feel your lungs compress and your oxygen slip away.  His hands had already begun to paw at the clothing keeping them from your warm skin and, as he released your lips from the ferocious kiss, he turned his focus on ridding you of your tank top. You couldn’t hold in the low moan that passed your lips as his calloused hands moved roughly up your sides to peel away the offending fabric. He let out a pleased growl and began to gently nip at your throat whilst he pinned your arms above you and removed the garment. The sensation made you arch from the door and grind against his body, causing your two forms to merge perfectly.  He pressed his forehead to yours, the sheen of sweat you both had built mixing against each other’s skin. Your bare breast heaved in unison with his chest as the two of you stared in heated silence. Your eyes were now consumed by the same inferno that played within his. A desire burned its course through your blood stream. It churned your insides and made your entire system shudder in his grasp and you could feel a hot need twist furiously within you. You managed to wiggle one of your hands free of his grasp and let it travel down over his chest and farther still to ghost over his crotch and tease the bulge of his confined cock. Your eyes drifted away from his to glance at your bed slyly and, without hesitation, he set you down.

A smirk graced your lips as you latched a hand onto his collar and slowly lead him to your bed. He followed you closely, nose grazing yours, his hot breath fanning over your face and hands stroking the softness of your sides. It took all of his will not to simply knock you to the floor and ravage you until dawn. Once you felt your bed at the back of your legs you stopped and began to remove the duster from his shoulders, kissing him passionately as you reached to push it from his back. Your hands immediately moved to the tattered black shirt he wore beneath it and worked their way underneath the fabric to map out his toned and scarred chest. His own hands had already begun caressing and exploring every piece of skin they could reach. They drifted over the sensitive flesh of your sides and stomach, barely touching the skin but making you quiver all the same, he soon became unsatisfied with the slow pace, however. As soon as you tossed his shirt into a corner he crashed into you, knocking you both onto the bed. He broke the kiss as he did and adjusted himself so that your legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. Just as your surprise faded he ground his hips into yours sharply, pressing his obvious erection roughly into your hips, and forcing a loud sigh from your lungs.

He continued to grind his hips harshly against your own, filling the room with the sound of labored breathing. He watched you writhe for a moment and let one hand wander up your belly and between your breasts where you grasped it and lead it up to your mouth to lick at it. You smirked and opened your mouth, quickly capturing a digit, and nibbling on it softly.  A feral groan left his throat and both his hands tore the flimsy material of your shorts and undies to shreds. You gasped from the sudden exposure of your core but your head reeled back into your pillows when his hand dipped between your legs to rub against your soaked opening.

“mmmmmm I wonder what this tastes like.” He muttered at your ear. You planted soft kisses along his jaw and tried to reach down to loosen his belt but he let out a hot growl at your ear that caused yet another wave of pleasure to spread through your nether regions. He then grasped both of your arms with his free hand and shoved them above your head.

“You’re not allowed to touch. Not Yet.”

His voice was low and husky from the strain of maintaining his control. You did your best to hold back your mewls of pleasure but the light touches he was applying sent currents of ecstasy to your brain that had you unable to restrain yourself.  He smirked and began to lick and bite his way across your body starting at your collar bone and moving down while continuing to tease your dripping lower lips. You shuddered as you watched him work his way to your core but you gathered up what little resistance you had and fought hard against the sensations, biting back your moans when he began working on your breasts. His warm hand ghosted over them as he had with your sides, making goose bumps jump up along your skin then he suddenly grasped one for a moment and massaged it roughly before doing the same to the other, nearly causing a sharp cry to leave your mouth. His tongue then laved teasingly over your hardened pink buds but all he earned were more heavy pants as you strained for control of your voice. He quickly caught on to your attempts to hold back from him and shot you a glare that turned into a devilish smirk. Suddenly, you felt his finger slide roughly between your folds and into your tight pussy. You yelped in surprise when it began to slide in and out of your being in a sensuously rough rhythm.  His thumb now began to rub harsh circles into your swelling clit whilst his middle finger pounded against your tight walls.

“Ngaaah…hah.” 

A high pitched moan broke free of your mouth as your body quivered below him and you no longer had reign over your voice. Soft sighs and moans spilled from your lips freely now and into your captors hungry ears while his finger pumped in and out of your tight cavern roughly. He began to work faster, his burning lips moving quickly over your stomach and down between the V of your hips. His mouth soon took the place of his thumb and he began to suck and nuzzle the small bundle of nerves whilst thrusting yet another digit into your being to assault your walls. You let out a small scream when his fingers began to curve within you to reach your most sensitive areas. Your thighs trembled sporadically in the new place over his taught shoulders and your moans turned to full on cries of pleasure that echoed loudly from the walls of your bedroom. Your hands fanned out above you, gripping your sheets and leaving crescent tears in the soft fabric as he began to suck more intensely at your clit. Your senses were derailed further when his tongue plunged into your sopping cavern alongside his two fingers, rolling and darting around inside of you a couple of times while his free hand pinched at your sensitive hot button.  His ministrations picked up pace with every gasping breath you took. Mind muddled, you lost yourself to the heat and reached down to let your hand tangle in his hair. He growled at your disobedience to his earlier command and the vibration rolled from his mouth into your contracting heat. The feeling resonated throughout your core and your thoughts scattered as you were thrown from the edge. You pitched and thrashed below him shouting incoherent babel and curses whilst he rode you through your orgasm, holding your hips down as he sucked at your clit once more.

 For a moment you laid there breathing heavily below him but it was not long before he pulled himself up to meet your lust clouded gaze. Just as the last of the delicious vibrations left you his lips came crashing down against yours, striking the fire within you once more.  You moaned softly into the kiss and your hands drifted over his light beard to grab hold of his jaw and pull him deeper into it. He made quick work of his own belt and his pants and underwear soon joined yours in a tattered heap on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed and sat on his knees just in front of you. You shuddered as he grabbed hold of your waist and pulled your hips into his own. Your legs were bent behind him and your arms were splayed above your head.

 He stayed high above you for a while, admiring the view of your exposed body nearly melding with his own. He then began rubbing the length of his hardened cock along your opening, causing you to gasp and pant again. He did this until he was completely coated with the aftermath of your earlier orgasm and his cock was glistening with your sweet juices. He stopped and peered down at you, darkened golden eyes locking with your ****** ones. His body slowly lurched forward until his chest was pressed firmly to yours and he was mere inches from your face. You could feel the heat of his breathing and the hum of his heartbeat against your skin. Though you could not speak, your eyes pleaded with him to close the distance and fill you. He reached down, his hand gliding along your face and into the long tresses of your hair to pull you into another deep kiss. His hips then quickly sealed the distance between the two of you and filled you with a tearing ache.

He devoured your scream of agony greedily and immediately began a rough pace against your untouched inner walls. Your hands flew up to grasp his arms which had already slid back down to hold your hips in a bruising grip. He let your nails tear at his skin as you tried to adjust to the harsh pace he was imposing on your once virgin cavity. The burning feeling that ripped through you slowly dulled away as he continued thrusting into your warmth and adjusting you to his large size. The screams that filled his mouth quickly turned to loud moans and he broke the kiss so that he could hear them echo sweetly in his ears. The feeling of his hard member sliding roughly between your sopping folds was almost too much to bear and as he straightened out his back he was able to snap his hips against you even harder, causing you to scream out again.

“AAHHA! Fuck! AH!”

You were unable to match his demonic speed but you rewarded him by rotating your hips in a circular motion against his thrusts. His pleased groans began to mingle with your own cries which soon doubled in volume when he sped up his pace, yet again. His organ pummeled your hot insides mercilessly and you could feel your walls twitch around the firm flesh that assailed you and filled your being. The feeling of his cock scraping harshly against the taught muscles within you made the craving for more and more of his brutal assault unbearable.

You desperately fought against the urge to beg him for such but your eyes locked with his and, without warning, his pace suddenly slowed. He grabbed hold of your thighs and placed them over his shoulders, changing his angle suddenly, and making you groan softly. He was now moving at barely half the speed as before but his hips bucked against you so violently now, that you’re sure your teeth would have clicked together had you not clenched them.  You tried to protest between your sharp screams of pleasure, caused by his harsh thrusting, but your voice would crackle away into a meaningless whine before it took on any form.  His new pace worked on stretching out more unreached areas deep within you and every time his hips lurched forward his cock would slam against your soft spot sending an electric jolt through your body that would fade when his hips slowly recoiled, leaving you in blissful agony.

A dark chuckle resonated from above you.  “You really should stop holding back; it only makes me want to punish you.”

An annoyed glint made its way to your eye and you removed your legs from their perch and grabbed hold of his shoulder and hoisted yourself up so that you were just inches from his face. Before he had time to react, you surprised him with needy kiss and swallowed his pleased groan as it poured deep into your throat. One of his hands trailed down to cup your ass while your arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders and your legs crossed around his back. He scooted forward until your back was against the wall behind your bed. He returned to his harsh pace, using the wall to snap in and out of your tight insides even more forcefully. You let him devour the cry of pleasure that it sparked and began your own attempt to match his pace. It was difficult to concentrate on rocking your hips forward while the new position sent him so deeply into you. His cock rubbed up against every sensitive nerve inside and you could feel his tip nudge your cervix gently with every thrust. When he issued a couple of particularly hard thrusts you had to break from his lips to let out a sharp curse and moan.

 He grabbed hold of your hair and pulled your head back so that he could bite and lick at your exposed neck while hot moans fell from your opened mouth.  Both of your hips slammed together violently as you rode each other like animals and your drenched passages rippled and twitched around him, a warning of your approaching climax.  You delighted at the shivers that began to creep under your skin as you became more and more sensitive with each of his hard thrusts against your womb. You could feel every inch of his hard cock throbbing to release within you and the thought of it made you let out another loud shout of ecstasy. You wanted so badly for the rush of his spunk to fill your abdomen in that moment. His own end was soon approaching and his movements became more fevered and rushed. His speed increased once more and you could barely hold a single thought past his hips erratic motion between your thighs.  

Suddenly, a harsh growl ripped through the sound of your moans and echoed through your skull, a long lust filled sound that snapped the hot tension building in your loins and caused your walls to shudder and clamp around him sporadically. You anchored yourself around his neck and let your mouth press up against his ear while you shrieked and cursed through your orgasm. The message of your tight walls proved too much and he came midway through your orgasm, another savage growl leaving his mouth as he buried himself to the hilt and flooded your welcoming womb with his hot seed. This produced more moans and shivers from you as you clung around his neck while the two of you convulsed against one another. With his hand still wrapped in your hair he pulled you into a hot, lazy kiss, hand trailing down through your hair to wrap his arm around your back. He cradled your body against his as he backed from the wall to lay you back against your mattress, still twitching inside of you. Your mind slowly swam back into focus just in time for him to pull out of you and his deep groan to fill your ears. Your eyes drifted up to his face in exhaustion, heat still pulsating between your legs as he pulled away. That damn smirk was back again.  A few minutes of uneven breathing and shivering past by in silence until the last of the fog disappeared and you became aware of the warmth that still flooded your lower regions and glared at the man who had been watching you intently.

“I can’t believe you came so much inside me like that, tch, asshole.”

His smirk turned into a full on grin and he chuckled lightly as he moved to lie beside you.  And you hated it because you really wanted to cuddle up against him, but you were determined to fight that urge. Instead, you looked up at his stupid grinning face and just stared at him.

“Why the hell can’t I despise you like I should?”

He leaned over to nuzzle your neck and replied. “I would ask you the same question but it’s unlikely either of us is going to get an answer tonight.”

You scoffed and turned onto your side facing away from him. “You’d best be gone by the time I wake up, there is no telling when my brother will be coming home and I’d rather him not come home to a demon in my bed.”

His only reply was his chest pressing snugly into your back as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him. Once the scent of his body engulfed you, sleep came instantaneously.

When you awoke the next morning he had, surprisingly, taken your warning and gone but his scent still lingered in your sheets and against the pillows. You couldn’t help yourself. You shifted into the vacant spot next to you and inhaled the aroma his body had left behind. A pout formed on your face as it was buried partially in the fabric. You had started something you didn’t think you could ever stop, hell, you didn’t really think you wanted to stop it but at the same time…this went against every facet of your lifestyle, your very upbringing.  You didn’t even know the bastard’s name but even now you wanted to feel his body writhing against your own once more. After a bit of sulking you finally made a motion to crawl out of bed, only to regret the action immediately.

“Oh shit!” You suppressed the yelp of pain that bubbled up as you moved. The muscles in your thighs and your other more sensitive areas ached mercilessly. You hobbled toward your bathroom, slowly working out the kinks from your worn, still naked, body by stretching out a few times on your way there. He had been quite a bit more violent than you had originally thought. Once you got to your bathroom you were hit by another small surprise. It appeared he had taken the liberty of using your shower before departing in the morning, leaving behind a partially damp towel hanging on the towel rack by the door. You pulled out another dry one from the small linen closet at the far end of the room and laid it on the toilet seat before turning on the hot water. As you waited for the shower to heat up you looked up into the large mirror you had been avoiding eye contact with since you walked in, mostly because you knew what you’d find there.  You let out an annoyed groan at the state your body was in. Almost everywhere he had grabbed and touched was now marked with some amount of bruising. At the time it was inflicted the heat and ecstasy had drowned out most of the pain and at the moment it was only a dull simmer.  The most damage was done to your hips. You swear you could see indents from where his fingertips had been anchored into them. Just like that, with every bruise you looked over, your mind jumped back into the moments that created them and you blamed the blush you felt spreading across your face on the rise in temperature of the bathroom.  You turned to make sure the water was the right temperature and steam flooded the room as you opened up the curtain to do so, deciding it was good enough. You ventured a last glance at the mirror, if only to glare at yourself, but froze on the spot.  As the steam fogged up the mirror you were able to make out something partially written there. You waited a little longer to let the steam continued to bathe the mirror in dew. When you finally saw what it was you couldn’t help but let out small chuckle. There, written in perfect cursive, was the name “Teagan”.


	2. Pushing Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, never written anything quite like this before...

Your father returned from his business trip the day after the incident and you nearly fell apart trying to make sure there were no traces of demonic energy in the house whatsoever. You realized shortly after your friendly visitor departed that he had broken at least one of the many magic barriers that guarded your family’s apartment and you nearly had a heart attack re-checking and repairing any others that felt even the slightest bit weak. You thanked the gods the one he broke just happened to be one of the ones you made and not your father otherwise you would have had an incredibly elaborate story to make up that your father would definitely have seen through.

 You sighed in relief when he seemed to notice nothing amiss as he came home. It was about 7:30 in the morning now though, your little brother had just left for school, and you were dressing for work, for now it was just a 7 hour shift at The Needle and The Mouse Tea House, no monster slaying involved. You were a little relieved by that for once, you’d, quite literally, had your fill of demons for the moment. Spending some time in mundanity sounded like a good break. Your body’s constant rising heat had receded to somewhat more bearable levels since you had knocked boots with that stranger.

You supposed you couldn’t really say that anymore though. He had left you his name, even if you didn’t want to think about it. You found yourself about to delve back into the pool of memories from the other night but bit your lip and reigned in those thoughts before rushing out the door and getting in your car. You had spent almost the entirety of the day before attempting to prevent replaying that entire night over and over in your head.

 It took hours just to get the flush of your cheeks and the shivers to dissipate every time you thought about anything from that night. Still, it didn’t take much but a few minutes of silence, or being alone, for your thoughts to immediately wander there and start the cycle over. So you tried your best to keep busy, whether it be fulfilling requests for other hunters, cleaning, working at the tea house, it didn’t matter. Anything to keep you from thinking about him or his name.

Thankfully, when you got to work there was plenty to do. Morning rush was still in full swing as people stopped for tea and breakfast before heading to their own workday and the Mouse was a madhouse. You spent the first few hours taking orders, cashiering, and keeping the front rustic English styled front area tidy until the rush died down and you were then given time to unload and organize new supplies and products. By the time lunch rush rolled around you had happily gone 4 hours without sparing a single thought to anyone’s genitals. You were living the dream.

Lunch rush usually wasn’t as bad as the morning since the Mouse didn’t really serve lunch food and wasn’t quite near enough to the business district of the city for those on break to bother coming. At the moment it was serving just a steady trickle of shoppers and on-break employees from the strip mall across the street. You were working the register toward the end of your shift when you began to feel a creeping hum spread over your skin and settle in your chest. The air felt thick and as you returned the current customers credit card you realized you were sensing a non-human presence.

You glanced to the door, staring at it and the rest of the room trying to find the source but all you saw were normal people calmly going about their day. You looked to your left and down the hall that led to a door in front of the stairs to the roof. No one was skulking there either. Then the warmth of a breath bathed the back of your neck and you nearly leapt over the counter into the arms of the random stoner teen who had just tossed down a cookie in front of you. The kid gave you a funny look but shrugged it off as you managed to right yourself and give him the total.

 You glanced back behind you while the boy fished out some cash. No one was there of course. Your brow furrowed. You knew someone was there and what was worse? A familiar heat started working through your body, lit by the faint scent of someone familiar filling your head. You whipped back around when you heard coin hit counter and proceeded to work out the customers change. Midway through grabbing up the last few coins you felt rough calloused skin push its way under the hem of your shirt to rest on your waist and it made you pause and inhale sharply. Your eyes snapped up immediately to the customer to see whether he had noticed anything.

Luckily, the kid across the counter was looking at his phone so you were able to recover before he lifted his head. You practically threw the change at him. For the moment no one else came to the counter and you were free to turn back and see the space behind you remained empty save for a cow-worker clearing out the cabinets.

“Looking for someone?” His voice whispered in a mocking tone. He was so close to your ear you could feel his breath. This was too much bullshit for one week, you thought, holding in your sighs as his hand began rubbing your stomach and sides gently. Luckily the bar was high enough so that no one could see the fabric of your clothes rustling over the invisible appendage of the man they couldn’t see feeling up the cashier. You cast nervous eyes behind you to find your co-worker sitting facing away from you with her head buried in a cabinet as she restocked the shelves. You found faint relief at the fact that she didn’t seem to hear anything. You tried very subtly to make your body rigid and harder to hold onto for him but you couldn’t struggle outright. Your mind was racing to think of what to do. “I can’t freak out or people will think I’m insane, also I’ll be in for a good firing…Shit shit shit shit.”

You trailed off internally cursing and nearly bit a hole through your lip as his other hand pushed under the front of your skirt to rub you through your underwear. Through some miracle you were able to keep from uttering a single moan. His lips were pressed to your ear again and he murmured something almost inaudible in your ear and it numbed your sense for a moment. “Relax and maybe I won’t bend you over the counter and fuck you in front of everyone in this place.” Your heart jumped, panicking, you glanced down at your purse just under the counter, thinking you could grab your pocket knife and jab him in the leg with it but your heart nearly skipped a beat when you saw the edge of something much more useful jutting out from one pocket.

You thanked the gods again for an over protective father who snuck holy traps in your purse whenever you went anywhere. This was perfect but you couldn’t trap him here. You needed to lure him outside somehow. You went with the easiest, most dangerous option. You relaxed to his will. You let your bum rest against his hips, and his hand glide all over your body freely. His head came to rest against your neck and you could feel his satisfied smile against your skin. You pretended to glance in his direction as if glancing out the window but felt the softness of his hair brush the tip of your nose and exhaled against where you though his ear was. You nimbly reached down and under your shirt to stop his hand for a moment. You turned your head to face the door at the end of the hall. With his hand in yours you traced an arrow pointing in that same direction until you felt his hold falter. You smiled softly and slowly pushed his hands from you.

You looked at your co-worker. “Hey Kelly, while there is a lul in customers I am going to grab those AC filters from roof storage and move them downstairs. Can you mind the counter for a bit?” She nodded her agreement and you held a hand out low for him to wait.  You headed toward the door and when you got to it you motioned for him to follow after. You quickly shimmied through the door and proceeded to hall ass up the stairs and onto the roof.

* * *

Teagan’s feet felt heavy. Almost as heavy as the night he climbed the fire escape of the apartment building to her window. He wanted her so badly. He thought the one night in bed with her would satisfy his lust and that he would be able to return to his work but it only took a few hours after he had left the apartment for the burning ache of need to return. It teased him relentlessly with the thought of her scent and her soft form against him. It was strange. He had had had many women in his life-time some even human and nothing like this had ever happened. He had never been at a loss for control against something so simple. His feet fell loudly against the steps as he crept through the door and trudged upward to where he could feel your body pulsating from.

He had fought it through most of the day after laying with her, which turned out to be the wrong course of action. By the time he had realized he lost control of his actions, he was on the roof opposite where his body had followed your scent. He was going to force himself to turn around but then he saw you. You looked so vulnerable and smelled so ripe like the night he went to you. Then he saw you enter the tea shop and wicked ideas began to flood his mind. He almost ripped the door off its hinge as he thrust it open.

* * *

You waited for the sound of the door to slam shut then peered out carefully from your hiding place behind one of three large steel drums on the roof. You waited a bit longer holding your breath and hoping to the hells he would fall for your ruse.

“How do you expect me to ride you if I can’t find you?!” You shouted. You heard him chuckle lightly and continued to watch the area surrounding the door carefully. He seemed to mutter something to himself. Finally, he seemed to have come to a decision because he became visible.

You moved quickly, focusing all your energy on cutting yourself a clear path of portals that linked to just in front of him. Before he could move to block you, you threw all your weigh into his body and shoved him back against the wall sending a surge of magic through your hands and into a small piece of ornate paper against his chest.  “ha ha ha well, we seem to be eager.” You panted heavily but smirked and began to chuckle as well. You let go of him, arms still raised in the air, and backed away. He tried to follow but couldn’t. That’s when the look of confusion hit as he looked down at his chest and you felt a grin tug at your lips.

He struggled against the wall. “What do you think? Invisible binds for the invisible man? It’s a nice touch right?” you asked, a look of annoyance rose to meet your now giggling form. “Now that’s hardly fair.” He grunted out as he continued to struggle. “Oh! OOOOHHHH? I’m sorry Mr. Invisible pervert running around groping women in public places. I’ll make it a point to let you know ahead of time when I plan to spring a trap on you….speaking of which.”

You walked back up to him and placed a heavy, well deserved, slap across his chiseled features. “Please refrain from becoming invisible and groping me in public places both in the near and distant future!” 

He let out snarl that sent a sudden shock to your loins and you cursed yourself for wanting to hear that noise again. You expected his gaze to shift to one of rage but instead, when his head snapped back over to look at you, he looked pained and you didn’t think your strike had much to do with it. Heat bubbled up to your face but you shook the encroaching thoughts from your mind. You focused for a moment, deciding what action to take next. “Since we have some time on our hands now, I suppose I deserve a few answers to some questions I have regarding whatever the fuck has been going on the last few days.”

You watched the wheels turn in his head and braced when you saw the smirk return to his face. “Alright, after your past performances I’d say you’ve definitely earned something of the sort.” You slapped him again. He chuckled this time. You continued.

“So, what did you do? Write me some kind of curse? Get Cursed? Slip me a police somehow? No, wait. Are you some kind of incubus who’s trying to steal my life energy?” You tried to make all your questions sound as serious as possible. He roared with laughter anyway. You sighed. “Fine, if you won’t tell me that then maybe you will tell me why you are in this city. I’ve never seen any of your lot before and activity has been dying here for a while. Why are you here stirring the pot now and what did you want with that Slumbering Ancient at the gym?”

Still smiling he met your gaze in attempted seriousness. “To answer your second question, we weren’t after that thing. We were looking for what normally hunts those things but this plain isn’t exactly familiar to us so we had a hard time choosing the right place. To answer your first, sweet heart, all I know about that one is my immense desire to fuck you every god dammed day since I gazed into those pretty (y/c) eyes.” Your face flushed again and you delivered another swift slap. He let loose a low snarl again but this time instead of remaining still he began to thrash around wildly. His golden eyes began to darken into a fierce red and he was actually able to wiggle away from the wall somewhat and draw close enough to your face to just barely graze your lips with his before you could jump back. Currents of energy rippled from his body and into the seal you had placed on his chest. You quickly realized what he was trying to overload it and grabbed another seal slip from your bra. You pushed him back against the wall and placed the second seal against his stomach, applying the activation energy to effectively lock him down for good. You stood breathing heavily into his chest that was now forced still except for his labored breathing. When you glanced up his eyes were narrowed down at you with that same earlier pained look as before. “Well, shit. That was a close one.” You chuckled. His expression didn’t change and you suddenly became conscious of how close you were to him and how your hand was still pressed firmly to his lower abdomen…not far from his pant waist.

You looked up to examine him thoroughly and realized he wasn’t wearing his duster, just a holey long sleeve shirt and black loose fitting trousers. He looked exposed now. His arms were stretched down and slightly out from his hips and he could do nothing against the binds anymore. You were obviously ogling but you couldn’t stop your heated gaze from wondering over him in this manner. Your eyes met his again and didn’t part from them and you began to speak words that you yourself questioned.

“I don’t think you’re telling the truth demon. You know what my kind does to creatures like you when they lie to us?” He continued to stare at you. “We torture the ever loving shit out of them.” His eyes snapped closed then as you pressed your body into his and let your hand drift under his shirt to graze the sensitive skin above his pants. You leaned close to his face to whisper softly. “And if at least one of the things you say is true then I already know the best method.”

You proceeded to grind your hips against his roughly to feel an already solid erection rub against you. He couldn’t even move to capture your lips as you brushed yours against his face and up to nibble and lap at the rim of his ear. He was fighting back groans of discomfort that came in sharp breaths and clamped jaws as you proceeded to tease him with the heat of your body. You shoved both hands up his shirt to rake your nails over warm pectorals and down to the curve of his hips just above the dip of his loose pants. He hissed at the feeling of tension it caused in his groin.

You kissed his jaw and neck nuzzling into the prickly sensation of his stubble and leaving little bite marks scattered across there. His eyes opened quickly at the sound of a button popping and he glanced down to watch your hand slowly drag down the zipper of his trousers to reveal his lack of underwear and incredibly large erection. You smirked into his skin as you inhaled his scent then watched his eyes glaze over when you pushed the front of your shirt and bra up to press your bare breast against his clothed chest and grind against him.

You found the feeling so hypnotic, controlling his pleasure, teasing him, making him burn for you like you did him and then teasing him more. You reached up to place rough kiss against his lips but you stole back when he tried to respond feverishly. The resulting growl turned into the most beautiful groan when leaned back to expose not only you bare breasts but the fact that you had hiked up your skirt to reveal a pair of small nearly see through underwear. His breathing had become ragged and uneven now. His jaw began to quiver as you began to rub your own clothed pussy just inches from his throbbing cock. It wasn’t hard for him to see and smell how wet you were.

“Fuuuuck.” He groaned.  You could tell that he was in a state of agony and you began to moan softly into his ear at the thought of what he might do to you if he caught you after this. You let your hands dip into your underwear and rub against your own clit for a moment. You bit your lip and smiled before pulling out your hand soaked in juices.

Your lust clouded eyes locked with his and he let out a loud groan as you slid you hand up his cock, coating it thoroughly in your fluids. You continued your fiery eye contact as you began to work the shaft of his cock. You tightened and loosened your hand teasingly as you stroked, rubbing circles into the proud head when you reached it.

You kissed him again, letting him kiss you back this time and his tongue immediately invaded your mouth in attempts to taste and touch some part of you. You let your other hand drift down to join the other in massaging his dick. He moaned into your mouth whilst your small hands squeezed and relaxed around him and he uttered another curse as you pulled away to lead a trail of kisses down his chest until you reached your prize.

He inhaled sharply when you began to place little pecks and licks along his shaft. He was quite large, you really didn’t think you’d be able to fit him in your mouth and you still marveled at how this large organ hadn’t managed to cause any serious damage to your delicate human pussy, as rough as he had been. “It just occurred to me that the first dick I’ve tasted and felt inside me didn’t belong to a human. I wonder if I can even compare the two after this, I might have to cook up my own little prison to keep you locked in to use whenever I feel like.”

You really weren’t sure where the words you were saying were coming from but he seemed to get harder when you finished so you didn’t really care at that point. You took the tip of his cock into your mouth and rolled your tongue over it wildly tasting the saline of his pre-cum as it leaked from the tip. One hand kept pumping his shaft and the other graced shyly over his balls. A pleasured growl escaped him and his breaths came out in sharp hisses.

Slowly and steadily you began to take more of him into your mouth every once in a while pulling it out with a pop to lap at it and lather it with your saliva. Being so aroused already it wasn’t going to take much for him to release. You tried to get as much of him in your mouth as possible but groaned every time his body tried to thrash against the wall again as it caused him to rush too far in. You heard his breathing grow more labored and felt his hips begin to twitch. You pulled off him and he let out an audible snarl.

“Don’t worry I’m not quite that terrible of an inquisitor.” You were surprised you could still speak. He moaned deeply as you began messaging him with your hands again but was taken aback when he saw you pry your underwear down just in front of the head of his cock. “See maybe if you had behaved and answered the questions fully I wouldn’t have to waste such a prized commodity. I would have happily felt you violate my womb with your seed again had you cooperated.”

You were in a daze, pumping his dick in your hands, saying such lewd things, all while he watched you with a pulsating heat in his eyes. Nothing made sense anymore so pressed your lips onto his again and moaned when you felt his cock twitch and fill your panties with his semen. You were so wrapped up in the heat that you didn’t hear him groan your name as he released onto you. It was so hot against your skin you thought you were going to melt.

You continued to milk every last drop out of him before releasing him and peering down to look at the mess of hot white fluid that soaked the sheer fabric of your undies and spilled slightly down your thighs. You could barely hear his labored breathing through the pounding of your heart in your head but you soon realized he was staring at it too. Heat filled your face and you were suddenly incredibly embarrassed by what had just transpired. You buried your face in his chest as if to hide. He was still too winded to be confused by it. There was a long awkward silence.

“So, In all honesty, I can’t actually remove those from you….” He peered down at you not quite catching what you were talking about. “what?” he asked. “The seals, once they are placed I can’t remove them.” You replied, backing away from him to smooth out your clothes. “WHAT.” He said more than asked. You tried to offer a reassuring smile “They wear off on their own! It just might…take…a few hours…” His mouth drew into a fine line as he scowled at you. “A FEW HOURS!”

“aheh heh…yeah. I’m sorry, I really don’t know where my heads at these days. But I’ll make sure the door is locked on my way out and hide the key so no one finds you.” You began to fidget guiltily with the hem of your skirt and avoided his gaze.

“Wait, no no no. don’t you dare leave me here on this roof woman.”

“I really have to go now. I, shit, yeah. Please don’t be angry and please don’t throw a fit otherwise someone will come looking.” You gave him a gentle kiss before fleeing down the stairs away from the glare you could feel on the back of your head. He uttered a few colorful threats after you but the only one you paid attention to involved where he planned to visit as soon as he got free of his current bindings.

When you got back to the store front the place was completely dead and Sally greeted you with a look of confused annoyance. You apologized and told her you had taken ill as you had come back from outside and been in the bathroom vomiting. She understood and she suggested that you go home since close was just a couple hours away. You practically ran out the door only venturing a small glance toward the roof as you fled to your car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got out of hand.


	3. Vengeance

You lay curled in your bed shuddering and panting. Arriving to an empty home about two hours prior, you had removed your skirt and shirt and replaced them with a tank top. You had yet to change underwear. Instead you had taken to resting in the middle of your bed shivering because the scent of the soiled fabric drove you insane. You realized your body was still thrumming with heat since it had not been satisfied with any form of release and found yourself unable to stop the motion of your fingers against your still wet stained underwear. The remaining fluid coated your opening as you massaged yourself. Little moans and whimpers mixed with Teagan’s name began to escape your mouth whilst you tried to get off. You desperately wanted to feel his weight crash against you, to feel his warmth mix with yours, as his hips slammed into you savagely.

You cursed yourself for leaving him on the rooftop before relieving this torment but your shame had overtaken you when the reality of what you had been doing sank in. You pitched and moaned at the hope of your next encounter with the golden eyed beast. You knew he wasn’t going to spare you any kind courtesies, he wasn’t going to tease, or be gentle, you could hardly stand the thought of waiting. Luckily you didn’t have to for long.

* * *

Lost in your desire, you were so distracted by the torrent of pleasure and pain against you that you failed to notice the creak of metal just outside your window and the gentle grinding of the wooden frame as it was slid out of place. You were face down against your bed biting into your pillows as you rubbed yourself but had been ripped from your ministrations when you managed to hear the sound of heavy foot falls. You glanced behind you but only just in time to see Teagan, pants hitched half way down his thighs, fall forward against your back to suffocate you with his body.

You opened your mouth to scream in surprise but he quickly clamped his hand over it and buried his head into your neck to inhale your scent, his facial hair scraping delicately over your soft skin. You moaned audibly at the sudden feeling of his body against you and felt his still hard cock prod your ass from behind. He didn’t utter a word, and pulled you by your hips until the head of his cock was pressed firmly to where your moist undies covered your entrance. You didn’t struggle or protest either and let him do as he pleased with you. He pushed the crotch of your panties aside with his thumb and forced himself inside you with a single fevered thrust.

“Nghu…Teagan!” The deep groan melted into his loosening grip as his hips began to roll sloppily against you. His grip shifted to claw the sheets on either side of your body and propel himself into you as hard as possible. He wasn’t gentle. It felt so good. You didn’t bother hiding your moans of pleasure and turned your head to nuzzle his cheek as he continued to bury his head in your shoulder.

The motions of his hips were frantic as if he was trying to hold onto something that was slipping out of his grasp, even so, every thrust managed to hit your soft spot and your eyes began to roll back in your head as you felt your climax approaching quickly. You chanted his name in soft whimpers, head spinning and fluttering, unable to keep up with what was happening. Your body recoiled sharply from the cushion of the bed with each thrust, spreading your tight passage fully and allowing his cock to grind deep against your womb.

You wanted more of him. You wanted him to fill you completely like he had before. You wiggled your hand out from under you to grab a fist full of his hair and pull his face to yours. You moaned into his opened mouth before devouring his heavy growls in an aggressive kiss. He removed one of the hands from your side and shoved it under your tank top to fondle your breast. The action caused you to arch your back further against the swiveling motion of his pelvis. His cock twitched inside of you and he grunted into your mouth as the new depth caused him to release suddenly and go rigid against your body.

You squealed softly as a flood of heat filled your womb, it was totally different from the first time. His sperm felt so hot you thought it would skald your delicate human insides and the sensation caused your tightening coil to snap immediately. You rode out your orgasm, grinding your hips against his until the heat made you overwhelmingly numb. You could swear you had heard him mumble your name.

You laid there for a while panting in exhaustion and placing soft kisses against his head while he continued to cum inside you. He remained inside of you even after the final twitch of his orgasm but he did not pull himself from you. You called his name and tried to peer up at him but his head sagged low into your shoulder and your only reply was his steady breathing. Finally you pushed yourself out from under him to discover he was no longer conscious. In a sudden panic, you turned him over on his back and studied his features carefully. You soon found that he was passed out and at no surprise to you, as you realized slowly what it was he had managed to do.

It dawned on you that it had only been about 2 and a half hours since you left him tied to the wall with holy bindings. He shouldn’t have been able to free himself for another 12 hours. He, somehow, must have managed to overload both holy seals and then managed to stumble back here on base instinct. You felt an odd wave of guilt and annoyance bubble up in your gut. He could have killed himself doing such a thing. No, you thought again, he should be dead from such an act. Just how powerful was he? You shifted on the bed as your thoughts ran away with you but snapped back into focus when he let out what sounded like a pained groan and you realized he didn’t seem to have escaped his ordeal unscathed.

You worked his clothes off as gently as you could to reveal a patch work of cuts and bruises marring his entire body, likely from the squeezing of the bindings. Your face turned sullen and you cursed to yourself. “Shit.” You proceeded to get up and out of bed, covering his naked body gingerly with your comforter while you went to fetch some bandages and healing balms from the kitchen. You weren’t a very skilled healer but you knew the basics.

When you returned you pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed to loosely straddle his waist, being careful not brush up against his injuries. You listened closely to his breathing, relieved that he appeared to be sleeping it off and was not in some sort of coma. Still, you tried your best to right your mistake. You gently rubbed the herbal balm over all his reachable cuts, taping gauze over many of the larger ones. You pulled a small stone from your drawer, it was dark blue and carved with runes on either side, all you had to do was force a little of your energy into it to activate the simple healing spell within it. You did this and secured the stone against his chest underneath another bandage. Lastly, you braced his neck with a pillow before covering him with the blanket once more.

You watched his chest heave for a moment as he slept, perched over his hips. “You dumbass…getting yourself beat to shit to keep a threat like that, stubborn bastard.” You mumbled under your breath as you mused his hair out of his face and felt your cheeks darken when you caught yourself fawning over how sweetly he slept. You rolled off his hips nimbly and laid to rest beside him, dozing off as you watched the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon...and sorry if it seems short, wanted it to be a bit longer but it just didn't happen and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. I've also decided that this is basically going to be my the smutt dump series for when I'm bored. woot woot.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming to an archive near you! R sets up a trap for Teagan involving a little sensual interrogation. ;D


End file.
